


Stars They Burn

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Jensen Ackles, Elves, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Jared, One Sided Stephen/Jared, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dragon Jensen Ackles knew the moment he laid eyes on Elf Prince Jared that he had found his omega and mate. His most beloved of all treasures.
Relationships: Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Stephen Amell/Grant Gustin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 247
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	Stars They Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPNJ2event on Livejournal. This was fun and I thank the mods for running this challenge.   
> The song is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz and I was listening to it on repeat and love the idea of Jensen singing this to Jared.

For centuries dragons and elves lived apart, the dragons preferring caves high up in the mountains where they could hoard their treasure away from others. While elves called the woods and forests home where they could walk in the sunlight and bask in the moonlight. They weren't enemies but they weren't the closest of friends. 

That all changed one day during a council meeting.

Jensen Ackles, Prince of the Dragons was bored he hated these kinds of meetings nothing fun ever happened at them. And the black and blue leather outfit he wore while stylish and made him look like a walking dream come true weren't meant to be worn while sitting for the longest of time.

"You could at least act like you aren't bored out of your mind." Christian Kane, Jensen's best friend and bodyguard hissed at his friend careful not to draw attention to either of them. The last thing they wanted was to be seen as disrespectful to the council, the smallest thing could set them off.

Rolling his eyes Jensen was about to respond when the sweetest of scents filled the air and his eyes were drawn to the entrance where his gaze landed on a vision that had walked out of his fantasies. Seeing the change in his friend Chris followed Jensen's gaze and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the elf standing there.

Jensen hungrily drank in the sight of the elf dressed in silver pants and a long tunic with hints of pink woven into the fabric, sunflower eyes that put the prettiest of flowers to shame, a shy smile and the hint of dimples made Jensen long to see a true smile on his face. The brown locks curled around his face and the silver flower crown with jewels in the center of the flowers showed that he was royalty.

"I am so sorry that we are late." The voice was soft and gentle and Jensen longed to hear what it sounded like saying his name as he took the omega apart beneath him, he knew that the vision before him was an omega and his alpha side was snarling at him to go claim and mate with him.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan head of the council and King of the Fairies smiled at the newcomers, "That is alright Jared I am sure I know the reason you are late," he cast a knowing look at the man beside Jared, the man that Jensen had completely missed so entranced by Jared.

Finally noticing the other man a low growl escaped Jensen as he glared at the blond pixie standing next to his Jared.

"Aww Jeff you know you love me, your life would be dull and boring without me." The blond sent a wink towards the fairy.

A sigh escaped Jeff as he lifted his hand and began to massage his temples, "Yes and I would happily take boring and dull if it meant not having a Chad sized headache to deal with."

The now named Chad pouted, "How come Jared gets the love and I get the negative remarks."

Jeff sent Chad a deadpan look, "Because Jared never burnt down part of my castle while trying to make cookies. Matt still hasn't forgiven you." Jeff shuddered as he recalled how enraged his omega had been and he blamed him for not keeping a better eye on the menace known as Chad loose without a guard.

Instead of looking sorry Chad just grinned, "Not my fault that your ovens are so easy to explode."

Tilting his head back Jeff looked to the sky as if seeking answers of how to deal with the pain in his ass known as Chad Michael Murray Prince of the Pixies and best friend of his godson Jared.

The sound of chair scraping had Jeff lowering his head and he raised an eyebrow as Jensen climbed to his feet, Chris trying and failing to tug him back into his chair, the prince shrugged him off as he headed straight towards Jared. Jeff tensed on guard in case he needed to intervene.

Jared felt his breath catch as the handsome alpha moved towards him, his emerald eyes outshining any other jewel Jared had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm Jensen Ackles Prince of the Dragons and you are my mate." Jensen declared much to the shock of everyone there.

A faint blush appeared on Jared's face at the declaration but he couldn't deny it he felt his omega side whimpering and longing to accept his knot and mark. "I'm Jared Padalecki Prince of the Elves and you are my mate and alpha."

Neither one of them heard the roar behind them they only had eyes for one another closing the distance between the two of them Jensen cupped Jared's cheek in his hand and pulled him into a kiss one that Jared returned. 

Now a dragon is very possessive over their mate, they are their most precious jewel and they never learned to share. It was especially true in alpha dragons where their mate is an omega.

"Dude, seriously you can't keep growling at everyone who looks at Jared." Christian Kane informed his best friend who promptly ignored him and continued to glare at the blond elf who was standing far too close to Jared for his liking.

 _'Well, at least he hasn't turned full dragon.'_ Chris thought but he knew that Jensen was close to doing just that. A dragon was possessive over their treasures and nothing was more precious to them and considered their greatest treasure than their mate.

From the moment Jensen Ackles, Prince of Dragons had to meet sweet, shy and caring Jared Padalecki Prince of the Elves he had fallen head over heels and knew that he was his mate. It had certainly helped that the sweet omega had recognized that the gruff and very possessive alpha was his mate.

"Why don't you just go over there and stake your claim already!" Chris sarcastically suggested to Jensen, only from the way those green eyes lit up the sarcasm went right above his head. "No! Jensen!" Chris's attempts at trying to stop Jensen failed as the other dragon evaded his touch and stalked towards the talking duo.

Jared liked Stephen he was a good friend even if he didn't care for his constant flirting attempts. Before he found his mate in Jensen his father had been in talks with Stephen's father in arranging a marriage between the two of them, uniting both their kingdoms. While Jared would have done it as his royal duties would demand of him, he never saw Stephen as someone he could fall in love with. Maybe in time, he might have but he would never know as Jensen is his heart, soul and whole world.

Before Jared could once again attempt to excuse himself politely from Stephen's company a warm arm wrapped around him tucking him protectively and possessively against his alpha side. It didn't surprise Jared at all when he could feel Jensen's anger and jealousy humming along their bond, his alpha had never hidden his dislike of Stephen and from the way, the blond elf was glaring at Jensen the feeling was mutual.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Jensen drawled out and the two elves knew that he was lying.

Gritting his teeth Stephen forced out, "Not at all. Jared and I were just talking." Honestly, he didn't get what Jared saw in the dragon, sure he was handsome but Jared could do so much better than a dragon, like him. _'If only my father had managed to secure the arrange marriage between the two of us before Jared met Jensen then he would be my mate and not some lowly dragons.'_ Stephen thought bitterly.

"Then you won't mind if I steal him away for a dance." By the tone of Jensen's voice they all knew he wasn't asking Stephen he was telling him that his time of hogging all of Jared's attention was over.

Still, Stephen wasn't one to back down or take being told what to do, "I think that is up to Jared to decide." Stephen hissed back.

Jared was tempted to roll his eyes at the posturing going on between the two alphas. _'It would serve both of them if I went and danced with Jeff.'_ Jared thought he was more than a toy for them to fight over.

Jensen fought back the urge to wince as he felt Jared's annoyance along their bond, he hadn't made his beloved feel like he was a pawn in his rivalry between him and Amell he just couldn't stand the cocky elf or that fact that if he hadn't met Jared that faithful day his beloved would have been married to the man and an elf's wedding vows were binding so even if Jared was Jensen's true mate if he was already Stephen's husband there would have been no way for them to be together. It was just seeing Stephen beside Jared that reminded Jensen of what he might have never had.

 _'I am sorry my treasure.'_ Jensen sent along their bond.

Jared could sense Jensen's remorse and worry along their bond. _'You have nothing to fear my love, I would have always ended up yours.'_

Shock filled Jensen at Jared's admission, _'Surely you cannot mean what I think you mean?'_

Knowing that he and Jensen needed to talk Jared smiled at Stephen, "While I have enjoyed our conversations I really must take my leave of you. Jensen and I must make our rounds, surely you understand."

A sigh escaped Stephen he knew that he had truly lost his chance with Jared. _'Not that there was ever really a chance.'_ "I understand the duties of the royals and all that. It was good talking to you Jared and I am happy that you are happy."

Jensen didn't know why Stephen suddenly accepted their relationship and he didn't care he just needed to talk to Jared alone.

Sensing his lover's thoughts Jared took Jensen's hand and lead him out of the ballroom and headed towards their spot.

The balcony was empty just as Jared hoped, the star-filled sky shown down upon them as the wind blew the fallen silver leaves up around them.

"Jared were you serious? Breaking your people's wedding vow would have lead to you being banished for the rest of your life which is a death sentence. Away from your people, your land for long would strip you of your magic and your immortality." Jensen could feel the horror griping him at the thought of losing his beloved.

"If I were forced to choose between a life without you or with you I would still choose to be with you even if that means living a mortal life. My life was missing something until you came into it." Cupping Jensen's check with his hand Jared smiled at him making sure all the love he held for him was shining in his eyes, "I love you Jensen, my heart and all that I am belongs to you and only you. I would gladly have taken banishment if that meant being with you. I will forever choose you."

Pressing his forehead against Jared's Jensen lifted their joined hands and placed Jared's over his heart, "My heart beats for you. You are my everything. In my long life, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You are my star shining in the night sky forever guiding me home to you. If you were mortal I would give you half my heart so that we would be together until the end of our days."

Jared knew how special that was, a dragon giving half their heart to another bonded them together they shared everything, every pain, every injury and death. "I would never have asked you to do that."

Stroking Jared's cheek Jensen smiled at his omega, "You wouldn't have to I would freely give it to you. For without you in my life I would rather live a mortal life than go centuries without you."

"Well, it is a good thing that will never happen. I am bound to you and you alone just as you are forever bonded to me." Jared traced the emerald dragon with gold eye shaped earring that covered Jensen's ear, Jared had forged it himself and chosen the colour as it reminded him of Jensen's dragon form. It was a symbol of their mating.

Resting his forehead against Jared Jensen slowly fingered the necklace that Jared wore each moment, Jensen especially liked it when Jared wore it during their mating, to see the gold and silver woven together and in the middle rested a jewel, the only of its kind that changed colours much like Jared's own. "Dance with me," Jensen whispered.

"There is no music." Jared pointed out softly not wanting to break the spell.

"I can change that," Jensen promised.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Jared sank into Jensen's hold the two of them swaging together as Jensen's beautiful voice filled the air. He loves it when his alpha sings to him and only him.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Jensen had known the moment he laid his eyes on Jared that he was his star that would forever guide him.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up_

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough (I am tough) he knows (I am loved)  
We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

"I love you, Jared," Jensen whispered.

"I love you too." Jared returned before their lips met in a deep kiss.

A deep growl escaped Jensen as he lifted Jared up with ease and Jared knew to wrap his legs around Jensen's waist as the kiss deepened and Jensen's free hand landed on his ass Jared knew that it would be wise if everyone kept their distance dragons, especially Jensen, were very possessive over their mates and given Jensen's alpha statutes it only made him all that more possessive.

* * *

"Alright handsome time to dance," Chad demanded as he pulled Stephen onto the dance floor with him Chris shaking his head as he followed the two. His omega could be very demanding and he had been hinting that Stephen would be a perfect match for his cousin Grant.

Stephen could only blink as he was lead towards the most drop-dead gorgeous pixie or any being he had seen before. He found himself tongue-tied.

"Grant, Stephen. Stephen, Grant. There introductions are done now time to dance." Having done his duty Chad wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and with a roll of his eyes his dragon swept him onto the dance floor.

Shuffling where he was standing and finding his feet the most interesting thing in the world Grant couldn't believe Chad did this to him. _'I should have never told Chad about my crush on Stephen.'_ "I'm so sorry about my cousin. Chad is just Chad." That was the best way to explain him.

A strong hand gripped Grant's chin and lifted his head and his heart skipped a beat as he found himself looking into Stephen's eyes, "I don't mind in fact I think I might have to thank him. Would you care to dance?" Letting go of Grant's chin he offered him his hand.

"I'd love to." Grant accepted as he slipped his hand into Stephen's and let the elf lead him out onto the dance floor.

"I told you so," Chad informed his dragon smugly from his place in Chris' arms.

"Don't get a big head." Chris knew that Chad was going to be bragging about this for a while. _'The things I do to get Jensen to stop sulking.'_

* * *

Curled up together Jensen's trailed his hand up and down Jared's body until it rested on Jared's stomach gazing at his sleeping omega Jensen felt a swell of love as he looked at him. "I wonder when it will be a good time to tell Jared he is pregnant?"


End file.
